Zootopia Fanfic Ch1 For The First Time In Years
by GRIFFINofEMERALD
Summary: A new vapor form of the original night howler serum is spreading through the city and is effecting everyone. This fanfic follows the investigation of Judy, Nick, Bogo, and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

The room was silent as the members of the Zootopia Police Department sat down and looked at the projector screen. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde sat in the front row. They watched as Chief Bogo walked in, and played the recorded news reports.

The first news clip was from a Wednesday at 2:35 pm. Two reporters, a female snow leopard and a male moose came on the screen.

The snow leopard started "Breaking news in Zootopia. This morning, exactly one year after former assistant mayor Bellwether was arrested for conspiring against the city, a pig was attacked by a wolf, who's erotic behavior appears to be symptomatic of the effects of the night howler serum."

The moose continued "This just in, a giraffe was arrested around noon today for attacking a group of lunch goers at a local café. When evaluated by health officials it was found that he also showed signs of savage behavior and is now in quarantine with the wolf who was arrested this morning. This would be the first ever case of a non predatory animal going savage."

The second clip was from a week later. The same reporters appeared.

"Breaking news, three more animals were arrested yesterday for savage behavior."

"Also, animals that have already been imprisoned for savagery are escaping from their cells and disappearing to an unknown location."

The third clip.

"After many citizens reporting a strange smell spreading throughout the city, the air has been tested and it has been found that the wind has carried a strong vapor form of the original night howler serum all over Zootopia."

"The old therapy used to cure last year's outbreak has proven ineffective in treating effected animals."

"Predators, omnivores, and herbivores all over the city have been infected with the new serum."

"This just in, the savageness is now spreading through bites and scratches. Many who have been attacked are now being effected themselves."

The screen then went black, and Chief Bogo turned on the lights.

"All right," he said as everyone brought their attention back to him. "I think that wraps up all the details. Now… as for assignments for today, most of you will be posted around the city for look out. A select few of you will take position outside city hall. Citizens are starting to panic, and things are getting crazy. Hopps and Wilde, I want you two posted at city hall. Along with…"

While Bogo continued, Nick leaned over towards Judy and whispered "He seems to be in worse mood than usual."

"I don't blame him, considering the circumstances. All he's trying to do is protect the city," she whispered back.

"I guess he did give us a more interesting post. I'm ready to see some action."

Judy quietly scolded "Wishing for more savage attacks? Shame on you!"

"Hey, I'm just saying. We haven't gotten see much action since that wool smuggling bust. And don't tell me you haven't been bored too."

Judy let out a sigh and said "Okay. I guess things have been a little slow for us, but…"

They were interrupted by the chief.

"Hopps, Wilde, be quiet! Anyway…"

Judy continued "…but to be honest I feel kind of lucky that we've been off the field lately. Didn't you hear about officer Delgado? He's still in critical condition after getting in the way of that boar."

"I heard he broke all his ribs and has a collapsed lung."

"Where did you hear tha…"

"Hopps! Wilde! Since you seem so content with chatting the hours of the day away, why don't you two have a little chat with me in my office?! The rest of you, get to your posts immediately. Dismissed."

Bogo then stomped out of the room with Hopps and Wilde quietly trailing him at a distance. They both silently glanced at each other as they marched towards the office. When they had arrived, the chief flung open the door and stalked inside with the two officers behind him. He sat down with a long, drawn out sigh. Judy and Nick sat down in front of his desk.

"Why is it that every time I have to tell someone to be quiet, be serious, or pay attention, it seems to be directed towards you two?!"

Judy tried to speak "Sir, I…"

"That question was rhetorical, Hopps. Now, you have proven yourself as a worthy cop. I'll give you that. But you, Wilde, still need to learn that this is a job and not some play date. It's time for you to shape up…" he pointed at the fox.

"…or you just might find yourself in unemployment."

Clawhauser suddenly beeped in on the phone.

"Uuh, Chief Bogo?"

"What is it Clawhauser," he said with an irritated gruff.

"J…jagna Reed is here to see you."

"What?! Why is she here," he demanded.

"She says it's very important, sir. D…do you have a moment?"

"No! Send her away," Bogo growled as Judy and Nick glanced nervously at each other.

"S…sir, please! She's giving me that look," Clawhauser whimpered.

"Then call security," he said, then beeped out.

Clawhauser just beeped back in and whined "But she's scary."

"I said no, Clawhauser!" He beeped out again.

Clawhauser beeped in once more. "PLEEEEAAAAASE!"

Judy and Nick look at each other with confused looks.

"FINE! All right! Send her in!"

"Thank you, sir."

Chief Bogo beeped out for the last time and let out a heavy sigh as he let his face fall into his palms.

Nick finally spoke. "Who's Jagna Reed?"

"She's no one!"

Before long, a smaller, female, cape buffalo peeped her head in through the door. She glanced around and said softly, "Is this a bad time?"

Bogo looked up at her and scoffed.

"Just hurry up and tell me what you want, Jagna. I know you don't care if I'm busy."

"You're right. I really don't care," she said, letting her once seemingly quiet nature fade away. She came in and stood in front of his desk with a stern look on her face.

"What do you want, Jagna?"

"Bogo… I need your help," she said reluctantly.

"Tough luck. I'm busy."

"Please. Before you send me away, at least hear me out." She soberly sat in a chair in front of Bogo's desk, and waited for his reply.

All the chief could muster was a slow, irritated sigh. They sat in silence for a short moment until officer Hopps spoke.

"Sir? Should we leave you two alone?"

"No. You two stay right where you are," he said and then looked back at Jagna. "Go on, woman. Spit it out."

"You're well aware of the savagery that's plagued this city. Predators, omnivores and herbivores have all been affected…"

"And the serum has been turned into vapors, and the savageness can be spread through bites. We've all heard the story. Now what exactly is your point," Bogo said as he crossed his arms.

Jady asked the female buffalo "Ma'am. Are you here to report another missing mammal?"

"No. I'm to report two things. First, an attack. Second, that I've found a new cure."

Judy and Nick looked at each other with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. Chief Bogo just laughed.

"And why have you come here to report this."

He abruptly stopped laughing and said "You should be reporting this to the Zootopia Health Department!"

"I highly doubt anyone would believe me except you!"

"And why is that?!"

Jagna was quiet for a moment. A sad look suddenly grew on her face, and the chief felt his stomach clench.

"Bogo," she said with a voice full of remorse.

"Three years ago I was framed for something I didn't do. I was sued and lost my doctor's license, but luckily I wasn't prosecuted for anything. My hospital was shut down shortly after."

The chief didn't know what to do or say. A wave of pity his him right in the chest, but he couldn't let go of his composer. Not in front of Jagna.

Judy could see that he was contemplating something. Nick just continued to stare at the two, with his mouth still gaping open.

The fox thought _"What exactly is the history between these two? This is getting really intense!"_

Finally, Bogo spoke "How do you know that this cure of yours works?"

"I've tested it."

"You don't have a license anymore, Jagna! I should arrest you! Who did you test it on?!"

"I tested it on myself," she said as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal her forearm wrapped in bandages.

Chief Bogo's eyes shot up at the sight of her injury. Judy looked at her with concern, but then it suddenly hit her.

" _What if she's infected?!"_

It crossed her mind that they could be in danger. She put her hand on her elephant tazer, so that she would be ready if anything happened. She looked at the chief, who was still staring at Jagna's bandages.

Judy spoke for him "Do you realize that you could be putting people in danger by not going to a hospital?! How do you know your cure has REALLY worked?! How long have you been treating yourself?!"

"I've been treating myself for almost a month. According to what I've heard on the news, it takes a bitten victim a week to go savage. My treatment consists of one vaccine every day for two weeks. The only problem is that it slows down your immune system and delays the healing process. That's why it's taken my wound so long to heal even just a little."

"We still don't know for sure," Bogo said as he stood from his chair.

"There's nothing I can do to help you, Jagna. You need to go to a hospital and have yourself looked at."

"Bogo, you don't understand!"

"Yes I do! You're trying to protect the city. I know. But you are not going about this the right way. If you wanted to help you should have gotten your license back before experimenting on yourself," he said carefully.

"No one would give me back my license! Not after what happened!"

Chief Bogo looked at her with sincere eyes that Judy and Nick had never seen before.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do to help you."

Jagna was almost in tears as she said "Fine. You did hear me out. I thank you for that."

She turned to go out the door, but stopped before she could reach it.

"Goodbye, Bogo. You'll never have to see me again."

With that, she left. The chief slowly sunk down back into his chair and put his elbows on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his snout and rubbed his itching eyes. He then looked at Hopps and Wilde.

"Now, where were we?"

"You were threatening to fire me, sir," Nick said.

"Right. Anyway, if you don't…"

Nick interrupted him "If I may, sir, who was she?"

"I told you she was no one, Wilde!"

The fix tried to speak again, but before he could, Judy put a paw over his mouth.

"Sir, surely she was somebody. It seemed like you two knew each other pretty well."

"It isn't important, Hopps."

Nick struggled under her grasp, trying to catch a breath as she spoke "Well, I think we should at least look into this. What if her cure really works?"

Bogo let out one last sigh and said "Tell you what, Hopps. I'll sleep on it."

Nick finally escaped from Judy and let out a dramatic gasp.

"Both of you report to City Hall. I'll let you know after roll call tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Judy said with a smile.


	2. Zootopia Fanfic Ch2 Concrete Lions

Judy and Nick weaved themselves through down town Zootopia with Judy at the wheel of the cop car. They couldn't get their minds off of Chief Bogo and that strange female named Jagna.  
"So who do you really think she is, Carrots," Nick asked.  
"I don't know, but whoever she is, it seems as though she's known the chief for a long time."  
"Do you think they might have had some history?"  
"What kind of 'history' are you thinking of," Judy asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Nick let a sly grin spread across his face. Judy knew that look, and she knew exactly what he was thinking now.  
She rolled her eyes and said "Oh, come on, Nick. Grow up."  
"Hey, I'm just saying. There really might have been something between those two."  
Nick let his eyes narrow and his grin grow even wider and he said "Kind of like you and me."  
Judy was startled by what he said and she stomped on the break. Her partner's heart almost stopped as he felt himself and the whole vehicle lurch. Hopps felt her face grow hot as her cheeks turned red.  
After he let himself catch a breath, Nick laughed "Ha ha! I got you! You should see your face!"  
Judy fumed "That wasn't funny, Nick! You could have made me cause an accident!"  
They continued driving.  
"But maybe it would be cool if we went on a date," he confidently suggested. "I mean, what harm would it do. We already go out together all the time, so why not make it an official for a change."  
Judy, with her face still red, let out a sigh and said "If I go on a date with you, will you promise to never scare me while I'm driving?"  
"Pinky promise, Carrots."  
She then couldn't help but smile. Nick had just made a move on her, and she couldn't say that she disapproved. After a few more minutes of meaningless chatter, they arrived at city hall. The press seemed to be surrounding someone at the foot of the steps. The two ZPD officers hurried to see what all the fuss was about. They politely apologized as they squeezed through the crowd and came to the center to find Mayor Lionheart.  
The mayor saw them and he instantly forgot about the press.  
"Officers Hopps and Wilde. How convenient. I was just about to call the chief to send you here."  
"What can we do for you, Mayor Lionheart," Judy tried to be as polite as she could. She still didn't trust Lionheart for falsely imprisoning those mammals last year. How he was still in office she had no idea.  
"Please, come inside and I'll explain everything in my office."  
The press tried to follow them inside, but a few security guards herded them away from the door.  
Nick looked curiously around as they hurried towards Lionheart's office. He had never been inside city hall before. Before he became a cop, no security guard would ever let him in. Not that he had any business in city hall anyway.  
When they arrived, Mayor Lionheart politely invited them to take a seat in front of his desk. Judy and Nick quietly sat down and listened to the mayor speak.  
"Now that we're alone, I must confide in the two of you. Our city is in dire need of officers like you who know how to get your hands dirty."  
Judy was confused. What exactly was the mayor trying to get at?  
"I understand that you may not trust me, due to my actions regarding the previous outbreak, but I have to ask, have you found anything that might help put a stop to all this?"  
Judy finally asked "What are you asking us, and not Chief Bogo? He's much more qualified to be telling you these things than we are."  
"Yes, but the thing about Bogo is he isn't open minded like the two of you. I'm counting on the two of you to come up with an out of the box solution. You're both very intelligent. Surely there's something you've found out that may help."  
Judy and Nick looked at each other. They knew the chief wouldn't be happy about them going to the mayor behind his back.  
Nick asked "Do you mind of we step into the hallway and talk alone for a minute?"  
"Not at all."  
Judy and Nick quietly made there way out of the office.  
When the door was shut behind them, Nick spoke "What exactly should we do?"  
"I don't know!"  
"We can't just tell him that we found someone who could possibly have a cure, and that we didn't tell anybody," Nick said in a panicky tone.  
"Calm down. We'll just have to tell Lionheart that he needs to talk to the chief."  
"And what if Lionheart hands us our unemployment on a platter we don't tell him what he wants to hear?!"  
"He'd have to go through Bogo to do that."  
Nick was growing increasingly frustrated "You seem to forget that he's above Bogo."  
"Still, I think you're getting all worked up over nothing."  
"Mayor Lionheart isn't 'nothing', Judy. And I say we tell him about Jagna. She can help us solve this case!"  
Suddenly, the mayor burst out of his office with a hopeful smile on his face.  
"You found someone who can help solve the case?!"  
Judy stared at the mayor and asked "How long have you been listening to us?"  
"Just long enough to hear that this city may get the help it needs after all."  
Before Judy or Nick could even say anything else, Mayor Lionheart called a limo and had them follow in the police car to the station. When they arrived, Chief Bogo was in his office, looking over a list of new savage cases. The mayor came into his office with Hopps and Wilde, and the large cape buffalo felt his a surge of anger burning in his gut.  
"Mayor Lionheart," he tried to swallow his frustration.  
"Hopps and Wilde tell me that you've found someone to help solve our savage problem," the mayor said with a smile.  
Bogo gave the two officers a piercing stare, but managed to rip his eyes away and give the mayor a fake smile.  
"Yes. We found someone very qualified and capable to help us solve the case."  
"Well who is it? I'd love to meet this mammal."  
Bogo felt himself beginning to panic. He could he tell the mayor that this 'qualified and capable' person was actually an illegal doctor, who was practicing pathology without a license? Somehow, he just barely managed to keep his composer.  
"Unfortunately, this mammal wishes to remain confidential. They have no desire to be considered a hero."  
Mayor Lionheart's smile disappeared. Judy, Nick and Bogo felt their hearts stop.  
"Well, that's disappointing. Oh, but I guess it would be better not to get in the way with all the press and all. I'll leave you all to your investigation now. Good day."  
When the mayor was gone, they all let out deep sighs of relief, but before a moment had passed, Chief Bogo exploded.  
"YOU TOLD HIM?!"  
Judy was now very nervous "S…sir, it was an accident!"  
"How do you accidently tell the mayor tha…?!"  
Nick interrupted "Sir, the mayor came to us personally and was asking for advice. We left the room to discuss what we should tell him, and he listened in on our conversation. It wasn't our fault!"  
Chief Bogo glared at them for a moment, but then his face softened a bit as he seemed to go into a state of thought. Judy and Nick were quiet as well. They watched the chief's movements and expression carefully. They looked for any sign that he might snap again, but he only took a breath.  
"It looks as though we have no choice now. We'll have to go after Ms. Reed immediately."  
He walked out his office door as he said "We'll ride in the same car. I'll drive. I know where she lives."  
The three pretty much drove towards Savanah Square in complete silence. The car was rather small for Bogo, so he had to sort of crouch down in his seat as he steered the vehicle. Judy sat next to him in the passenger seat, while Nick, much to his annoyance, sat in the back of the cop car.  
"I don't see why I have to be the one to sit in the back," he said to Judy.  
"Because…"  
The chief interjected "Because you're annoying, Wilde."  
Nick sat back and pouted while Judy let out a quiet snicker. The chief keep the expression on his face hard and solid. Despite all the things that were going through his mind, he kept his outward emotions to a minimum. This had probably been the most stressful day of his life, and it was only half over. He hadn't seen or even talked to Jagna in years, and all of a sudden she just shows up in his office?!  
After a while, Bogo stopped the car in front of a small yellow house surrounded by a white picket fence. When he opened the car door to get out, a wave of flowery fragrance hit his nose. He looked towards his left and saw that the fence still had the wisteria climbing over that one side, and the flower beds were still fills with all assortments of flowers.  
Hopps, Wilde, and Bogo walked up to the house and looked around the beautiful yard. When they arrived at the door, Bogo knocked and yelled "ZPD."  
A small, male antelope opened the door and said "May I help you?"  
The three officers were now very confused.  
Judy said "We're looking for a Ms. Jagna Reed."  
The antelope gave them a confused look. Two children came up to the door and looked up at the officers.  
Bogo then realized that Jagna didn't live there anymore, and he said "I'm sorry, sir. We must have the wrong house. Please, have a nice day."  
He turned and walked towards the car. Judy and Nick followed, but gave each other confused looks. Where was Jagna?  
When they were all back in the car, Nick asked "What was that all about?"  
"Jagna… I mean Ms. Reed, must not live here anymore."  
"So how do we find her now," Judy asked.  
"I know the old hospital where she used to work. We'll check there."  
"What makes you think she'll be there if she doesn't work there anymore?"  
"Trust me. I know her. She'll be there."  
It took hours for them to get where they needed to be. The traffic that day was terrible, and the road that lead them to the hospital was overgrown and pull of pot holes. They had to drive slowly as they made their way thirty miles out of the city.  
After driving for a long time, Chief Bogo finally said as they passed through a tunneled out mountain "We're almost there. We just have to get through this tunnel."  
Judy said "How in the world did she make the commute to here from the city every day?"  
Bogo answered "She got up early in the morning, and got home late at night. She didn't get to sleep a lot."  
Nick perked up his ears and asked "How do you know her schedule so well?"  
"Mind your own business, Wilde."  
"But…"  
"I just do. Alright?!"  
Nick looked at Judy who quietly told him to hush. When they came to the end of the tunnel, Judy and Nick were greeted with an amazing view. The hospital was surrounded by a garden. At the end of the drive way stood two concrete lion statues. In the middle of the drive way, a little stream babbled through and ran under a bridge. The sun light beamed through the valley and hit the hospital and each mountain edge with the perfect angle.  
However, you could tell that the place had been abandoned for a few years. The drive way was in worse condition than the road, and the grass was overgrown. The rose bushes in the garden were largely uncared for, and tree that stood near the front right corner of the building had many limbs and branches lying near its base. Even a few windows were broken.  
Chief Bogo parked the cop car in the crumbling parking lot. He got out of the car to hear the sound of piano music coming from the building.  
"I'm guessing that's her playing the piano in there," Judy asked.  
"Yes," he replied as they approached the front door.  
Nick asked "Why would a hospital have a piano?"  
"She used to play for the children and elder patients every Sunday."  
The door creaked as Bogo opened it, and the music abruptly stopped.  
Jagna sat at her piano in the middle of the lobby. She turned to see Bogo and the other two officers, and she smiled.  
Bogo walked right up to her and said "Alright. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it my way. We can't turn in your 'cure' to the health department. At least not yet. In the mean time, we've got to figure out where the fumes are coming from, and how to stop them."  
He held his hand out for her to shake and said "Deal?"  
Jagna was nearly in tears as she suddenly lunged and hugged the larger cape buffalo. The chief was taken aback by her actions and could only give her a little pat on the back. Judy and Nick smiled at the two, until Bogo gave them a look that could kill, and they straitened their faces.  
Jagna let go of him and said "Come with me to my office. We can talk there."  
She motioned for the officers to follow her.  
"So do you have any idea where the serum fumes are coming from," Jagna asked as they walked through the door.  
Nick said "All we know is that the fumes from the serum are mixing with fossil fuel smoke."  
"Interesting. Have have the coal and oil burning factories been searched?"  
"Multiple times," Bogo said with irritation.  
"Okay, so what else gives fossil fuel burn off," Jagna said.  
Judy thought a split second and came up with an easy answer.  
"Cars!"  
"Exactly."  
Bogo questioned "How exactly do you rig thousands of vehicles with a poison?"  
"I'm not sure," Jagna confessed.  
"Have the car factories been checked," Judy asked.  
"Like I said, multiple times!"  
"But, if you want to find something, you have to look in the right place. Were the cars themselves checked," Jagna inquired.  
Bogo opened his mouth to speak but managed to say nothing. He thought for a moment and realized that She was right. The cars themselves needed to be inspected, but they would need a warrant.  
He said "I'll work on getting a warrant tonight, and we'll go back to the car factories tomorrow morning."  
The chief looked out an office window to see the sun was beginning to set.  
"For now, you all should go home and get some rest. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow," he said, and then headed for the door with Hopps and Wilde beginning to follow him.  
"Alright then. You all have a good nights rest," Jagna said without moving.  
The rest realized that she wasn't going to leave, and they turned back to look at her.  
"What?"  
"Aren't you going home," Judy asked.  
"This is my home."  
Nick was confused. "Wait. What?"  
Bogo rolled his eyes and said "I know you love this place but you should really go home and rest."  
"No, I mean, I really live here."  
The three other mammals just stared at her in confusion.  
"Bogo, the bank took my house away last year. I had no where else to go so I came here," she said and gave a weak smile.  
The chief turns towards Hopps and Wilde.  
"You two go ahead. I'll be at the car in a moment."  
Judy tried to speak "Sir, maybe we should..."  
"Go!"  
Nick and Judy looked at each other and left Bogo and Jagna alone.  
Bogo let out a sigh and turned towards her as he crossed his arms.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I could have helped you!"

Jagna abruptly stood out of her chair and said "Bogo, if you cared that much then maybe you wouldn't have..."

She stopped and her eyes grew sad. She had the look away from him to avoid crying.

Bogo finished her sentence "...left?"

She looked back at him and tried her best to keep a calm face.

"Yeah. Maybe you wouldn't have left. But I am glad you're helping me, Bogo. You, Hopps and Wilde will save Zootopia."

She then managed another weak smile, and he couldn't help but smile back.

After a moment of silence he said "Okay. Be careful staying up here all alone. Do you have a way to call for help if something happens?"

"I have the old land line. They never disconnected it."

"Good. We'll pick you up in the morning."

With that, he turned around and left her standing in her office, with a smile still on her face.


	3. Zootopia Fanfic Ch3 Spend the Night

Chief Bogo dropped Judy and Nick off at the precinct. After they had said good night, the two quietly walked to their own car and drove back towards Nick's apartment.

"Aren't you a little ashamed that we listened in on their conversation," Judy asked Nick.

"Nope. I now know what I wanted to know. Therefore I am perfectly satisfied with myself."

"And what exactly do you know, Nick?"

"Oh come on, Carrots. It's obvious that they were a couple. Were you not listening?"

"Oh I was listening. I'm just saying that it isn't fair to start making assumptions."

"I'm not making assumptions, I'm finding facts. Isn't that kind of our job as investigators?"

"Not when it comes to poking around the personal business of our boss," she scolded.

Nick had a thoughtful look on his face as he said "What if we got them back together? Then maybe Bogo wouldn't be such a thorn in the side."

"Are you even listening to me?! That's not a good idea, Nick!"

He smiled and teased "Maybe you wouldn't act like you have a thorn in your side if you came and spent the night with me."

Judy couldn't help but giggle "You're a hopeless romantic."

Nick's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

"You never wonna' have any fun anymore. All you think about is work. You're starting to turn into Bogo."

"I certainly am not Bogo, and I do have fun."

Nick let another smile spread across his face "Prove it."

Judy looked at him suspiciously for a moment and said "Fine. I'll spend the night with you if it makes you happy, but if you try anything I WILL pound you to a furry red pulp."

"It's a deal, Hopps."

Judy couldn't help but smile at her mischievous companion. Maybe spending the night with him wouldn't be so bad, but she wasn't going to lose herself to him. She was too prideful for that.

Mean while, Chief Bogo had gone to his office and fallen asleep at his desk. He nearly jumped strait up out of his chair when his phone suddenly went off. He fumbled to answer it.

"Chief Bogo of Zootopia Police Department."

"Bogo…" a weak, female voice whimpered.

"Hello? Who is this?!"

"It's Jagna."

Bogo felt his heart stop. Jagna's voice was weak and shaking. She sounded like she had been crying.

"Bogo, I think something's wrong with me. Please get Hopps and Wilde, and come help me," she sobbed into the phone.

The chief knew he couldn't call an ambulance. They couldn't afford to put their only doctor with a potential cure in quarantine. Plus, he wasn't even sure if she was going to go savage. He was just going to have to take the risk. Unfortunately, he also knew that there wasn't any time to go and get Hopps and Wilde. He would have to go alone.

"Jagna, listen carefully. I need you to tell me exactly where you are."

She continued to cry "I'm in my office on the floor. I can't get up. I'm so tired."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere. Stay put and don't move!"

"Please hurry."

With that he slammed down the phone and ran out of his office. He burst into the locker room and threw open his locker. Just in case, he grabbed his stun gun, and his elephant tranquilizer gun.

Bogo sped through the city with his siren blaring and his lights flashing. He could feel himself slowly beginning to panic.

He thought to himself "What if she does turn savage? I'll have to be careful."

Getting to the hospital was an even bigger nightmare than before. Bogo felt that had hit every bump and pot hole possible.

When he finally arrived, he exited his car very carefully. The night around him was dark and silent as he approached the front door. He entered the building, and he could feel his own heart pounding in his chest. There were no shadows in the hospital. The moon was covered and therefore no light shown through the windows to light the interior.

Bogo had to flip on his flash light in order to find his way. Ironically, the large lobby seemed to loom down on him. He felt the pressure to move forward, so he slowly crept his way up the stairs.

When the chief finally reached Jagna's office, he had to swallow a large lump of fear. Not fear for his own life, but for the fear of possible having to defend himself against her. He might even have to kill her.

Once he had gathered enough courage, he kicked down the door with one powerful movement, and pointed his elephant gun at the figure crouched on the floor.

However, when Bogo pointed his light and eliminated the figure, he was not met with the sight of a savage.

Jagna was huddled in a sort of ball, looking up at Bogo with startled eyes.

She said in a weak voice "You came."

Once he'd realized that she hadn't gone savage, he put his gun back in its holster and hurried to get to her. He lifted her a bit so that she was sitting up, and he teared at her sleeve so that he could look at the wound on her arm.

Bogo's eyes widen. The area around the wound was red and enflamed. He felt her forehead, and it was hot.

"It's infected! We have no choice now. We have to get you to a hospital!"

"We're in a hospital," she tried to laugh.

"You know what I mean! We have to go! Now!"

He tried to pull her up, but she wouldn't go.

"I'm a doctor. I can treat myself, but I'll need your help."

Bogo looked down at her with stern eyes.

"Please, Bogo."

He wanted more than anything than to take her to a hospital and be sure that she could be taken care of, but he knew she won't go without a fight, which could end up worsening her condition.

He looked down at her for another moment, but then nodded his head.

"Alright. Tell me what to do."

"Take me to the surgical room just down the hall. There are supplies in there that we'll need."

Bogo then gently picked her up and carried her down the hall. He glanced down at her face once or twice. She had her eyes closed, and her was smiling. It seemed as though she were remembering something. Like she was looking back at their shared past, and it made her happy.

When they got to the surgical room, Bogo set Jagna on a stool that stood just at the end of the table.

"There's an infection kit in the cabinet," Jagna said as she pointed towards the left side of the room.

Bogo retrieved the kit, set it down on the table and opened it. The case contained bandaged, disinfectant soap, rubbing sponges, hydrogen peroxide, and other things.

"First, I need to to take a piece of bandage, tie one end around my wrist and tie the other end one the leg of the table on your side."

"Why?"

"So that while you're cleaning the wound, I can't pull my arm away."

The chief reluctantly did as he was told. His stomach became uneasy.

He thought to himself "This is gonna' hurt her. A lot."

Once her arm was tied, Jagna continued with her instructions "Now, take out that syringe and fill it with cefazolin. Then hand it to me."

Bogo nervously filled the syringe. The needle was huge, and he found that he could almost feel it himself at she jabbed it into her own arm. Jagna was a lot more tough than he had ever thought.

When poured some hydrogen peroxide on her infected arm, she instantly attempted to pull her arm away, but the tie around her wrist did its job and kept her in place.

Jagna bit her own fist and cried out as her applied some disinfectant soap and started scrubbing with a sponge.

Chief Bogo whispered under his breath over and over again as she cried "Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

He had never been so negatively affected by someone else's physical pain. He had always found a way to will himself through the constant injury and death that went with being chief of police, but Jagna seemed to be his weakness.

When it was finally done, Bogo carefully untied her wrist and wrapped up her arm in fresh bandages. Jagna was completely exhausted. She let her head rest on the cold, hard table as she struggled to catch her breath.

The chief watched her carefully for a moment. He hated seeing anyone in such a pitiful state, but this was much different for him. He found that after all these years, after all they'd put each other through, he couldn't help but care deeply for Jagna Reed.

He gently lifted the female cape buffalo up and carried her to a nearby room with a patient bed still inside. He set her down on the bed and put her under the covers. Her breathing was less labored now, but she had passed out from the effort of having to put up with so much pain.

Bogo knew he couldn't leave her alone, so gave her a light kiss on the head, left the room, and sat down in the hallway, where he slept for the rest of the night.


	4. Zootopia Fanfic Ch4 Family Affairs

Nick and Judy spent most of their night goofing off. After they took turns taking a shower, they played video games. They would start yelling at each other as one or the other started winning. The neighbors, who were usually quite loud, actually had to bang on the walls to tell them to be quite. Then, they watched Netflix and ate junk food. At some point, Nick started tickling Judy, and she laughed uncontrollably. The neighbors started banging on the walls and yelling again.

When it was finally time for bed, Judy insisted that Nick sleep in her bed while she sleep on the floor, but he wasn't having it.

"Carrots, a gentleman would never make a lady sleep on the floor."

She put her paws on her hips "Since when are you a gentleman? And you're not making me. I'm volunteering. So your argument is invalid."

Nick rolled his eyes at her and said "Don't be so stubborn. I'll wrestle you into that bed you know."

"Go ahead and try it, sly fox. You'll get a mouth full of rabbit foot."

With that, he lunged for Judy. She quickly moved to the side and avoided his grasp. He chased her around his apartment for a few minutes, until she gave in and let him catch her. Nick tackled and carried her to the bed, where he wrapped her up in a blanket so she couldn't move. Judy laughed as she struggled against her cocoon.

Nick got out a sleeping bag and an extra pillow while Judy finally settled down. He turned out the light and watched his friend fall asleep. He fell into slumber late that night, with a smile on his face.

The next morning, the two officers woke up around eight, and wondered why Bogo hadn't called them already. A little worried, Judy called him over his walkie talkie.

"Chief Bogo. Come in, Chief."

After a moment, they got an answer "Coming in, Hopps. This is Chief Bogo."

"Chief, what is your location? Over."

"I'm already at the old hospital. Meet Jagna and I at the Sandy Café in Sahara Square. Over."

"Yes sir. Over and out."

She looked at Nick, who already had that familiar old grin on his face. Judy rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Nick."

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, you were thinking it."

"And what exactly was I thinking, Carrots," he said as he leaned a little closer to her face and put his paws on his knees.

She blushed and said "Their relationship isn't any of our business, Nick."

"Oh! So, you admit that you think they were together," he laughed.

"Nick…"

"We should do a little investigating. When we get to the café, I'll suggest that we split up into teams for the day. You'll go with Jagna, and I'll go with Bogo. That way we can get closer to them and get some answers."

Judy sighed and slapped her forehead "What makes you think that Bogo is going to open up to you?"

"He doesn't have to, per say, open up. I just have to annoy him enough until he cracks and tells me what I want to hear."

"Or until he fires you!"

"Do you know how many times I've managed to slip out of him trying to fire me?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a scolding stare. He was being such an obnoxious jerk.

"I'm waiting for an answer," he chirped.

"Fine. A lot, but that doesn't mean…"

Nick interrupted her "Okay, so it's settled. We're gonna' get some answers."

He balled up his paw for a fist bump, and Judy couldn't help but laugh.

When they arrived at the Sandy Café, Chief Bogo and Jagna were already there, sitting next to each other in a booth. Janga had a tired look on her face as Bogo whispered something to her. Nick gave Judy a sly glance as they approached the booth where they sat. The chief saw them and he said good morning.

He said as they sat in the booth "Wilde, Hopps, we've got seven automobile factories that we have to visit today."

He had a map of Zootopia with several circled locations.

"The concentration levels of the serum are particularly high in Tundra Town, despite there only being one factory in the area. I'm extremely interested in what we'll find in that facility."

Nick saw his chance and said "I know a lot of the mammals that work in that factory. I can get us easy access to whatever we need to see. Why don't Reed and Hopps check out the ones in the Rainforest District while we go to Tundra Town?"

The chief nodded "Very well. Most of the other factories are in Sahara Square, so we'll meet back at HQ later and head there afterwards."

The two pairs quickly parted ways and drove off. Judy drove towards the rainforest canopy while Jagna sat in the passenger seat in awkward silence.

Judy knew that she was probably a little shy, but being the friendly bunny that she was, she couldn't help but start up meaningless chit chat. She spoke of insignificant things like the weather and complained about the traffic. Jagna would only give halfhearted replies and occasionally nod.

After a few minutes, Judy ran out of things to talk about. She silently thought about what Nick had said. She had to admit to herself that she was very curious about Jagna and Bogo's relationship.

She tried to remind herself that it was none of her business, but eventually she cracked and blurted out "So, you and Bogo seem to be awfully close."

Jagna suddenly shot out of her own thoughts and looked at Judy like she had spoken in some foreign language.

She tried to smile as she said "W-well, maybe. It's kind of complicated."

Jagna couldn't bring herself to lie to Judy.

Judy just couldn't help but say "So…I mean…have you two just known each other for a long time, or are you distantly related…were you maybe even…together?"

The female cape buffalo let out a sigh and gave a quiet answer to the broken up question "No. We are not related. Yes. We've known each other for a very long time. We met when we were teenagers actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. We both grew up about a thousand miles north of Zootopia, in a large open place. It wasn't like the savannah. It was more like meadow land. Strange place for cape buffalos to be living, I guess. The nearest town was about two hours away. Our families owned two large pieces of land that bordered each other. Our families never got along. We were always fighting over the right to grow and sell certain crops and places to pump oil."

Jagna suddenly had a sad look on her face.

"Things got violent sometimes. Mammals were often hurt."

Judy was very interested now.

"If things were so bad between your families, how were you guys even able to meet without automatically hating each other?"

"Bogo and I were both considered the black sheep of the family. We never understood why things had to be the way they were. We paid dearly for our beliefs. We were often cast aside by all our family members, except for our mothers."

She smiled "That didn't stop Bogo. He tried his best to steer his family away from the violence. He even tried to teach his younger brothers and cousins against the family's traditional ways. Of course, his father didn't like that, and he was often beaten. First by his father, and then by his older brothers."

Judy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't imagine Bogo ever being submissive to anyone. Then again, it made sense due to his general attitude and behavior. It seemed as though his family had hardened him into the gruff, strict and demanding buffalo that he was today.

The bunny cop gently pushed for more information "So, how exactly did you meet?"

Jagna couldn't help but smile as she spoke of the memory "There was a forest located near the southern edge of both properties. My family sent me there alone every day to pick wild berries and herbs. I was there one evening, and I had been struggling with a stubborn tree root that I wanted to bring to my mother for her tea. Suddenly, there was thunder overhead, and it started pouring rain. I stayed there and ended up caking myself in mud trying to get that stupid root."

Judy listened intently as she spoke.

"Once I had finally gotten the root, I ran for the house, but the rain was just too heavy. At the time I was also terrified of thunder. I accidently lost my way in the storm, and I came across an old barn. I took shelter. It was dark and dirty, but it was dry. I sat there and cried out whenever I heard a thunder strike. Eventually, I heard someone else come into the barn."

"Bogo," Judy said.

"Yes, Bogo. Although I didn't know who it was at the time. It was dark and I could hardly see. I thought he was a large ran from a family that lived on the other side of the forest. Anyway was talked to each other in the dark for a few hours. He comforted me about the lightning. He said that his mother always told him that thunder was just the sound of Heaven's bread wagon rolling down the dirt road, going to deliver bread to the angels."

Jagna's smile had grown quite infectious, and Judy smiled with her as she drove.

"After a while, the rain had stopped and he had to leave. He asked me if I would meet him there for lunch the next day and I gladly said yes. I stayed behind as he left. I was in no hurry to get home once I realized that I had dropped my basket and would be returning empty handed. However, I did have to go home eventually, and when I did finally get to the house…"

Judy interrupted her as she brought the cop car to a stop.

"We're here."

...

Sorry for not spacing out the paragraphs. My doc manager is acting weird. It might just be my computer.


	5. Zootopia Fanfic Ch5 The Smell of Danger

Chief Bogo's ears twitched at the annoying sound of ice particles hitting his windshield as he drove through Tundra Town. Nick Wilde sat next to him, thinking over what exactly he should say to the large buffalo.

The chief could feel the fox's occasional glances burning into the surface of his patience. He did his best to ignore the lower ranked officer, but eventually had to say something.

He sighed and calmly said "Wilde, if you either keep looking at me like that, or don't start telling me what's on your mind, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you ride on top of this car."

Nick swallowed a hard gulp. He thought that riding on the roof might not be so bad, considering how he was already getting cold paws. The Chief looked like he hadn't slept. His fur was slightly greasy and ruffled, and his eyes were a darker shade of brown today, that made the fox think of a large, dark hole in the ground with a casket labeled 'Here lies a dumb fox.'

Bogo sensed the fox's anxiety, and let out a calm breath, then a small chuckle.

"Or we can just sit here is awkward silence the whole way. Whatever suits you best, Nicolas."

The Chief intentionally used his fellow officer's first name, but sad it in a huffed, joking tone. He did this so that he could get the fox to talk without scaring it out of him, while at the same time not letting his authority slip away.

Nick quickly noticed the Chief's unusual calmness, and took to opportunity to get straight to the point.

He said "I keep asking, but you won't give me so much as a crumb. What kind of history do you have with this Reed lady anyway?"

He braced himself for a hot scolding, but his commanding officer only puzzled for a moment.

The Chief spoke after a moment of silence "I'd like to act a bit more innocent about this, but you're making it so obvious about your intended question. I'll come clean, Wilde. We were together. A long time ago."

Nick felt a surge of both excitement and confusion. He was thrilled that he had been right all along, but he soon realized that Bogo was opening up a little too easily than could be considered normal for a mammal with his personality, and the buffalo could feel his stare.

"If I don't eventually tell you what you want to hear, you're only going to keep on about it until you force me to lose my already short temper. Now stop gawking at me and just listen."

Nick frowned. The Chief only wanted to get the fox off his back. This realization was much less gratifying than the idea of Bogo actually making an attempt to open up. However, the fox knew he shouldn't pas up this opportunity.

"I'm all ears, sir."

Bogo turned off the radio.

"To make this as short and sweet as possible, I guess you could say we grew up together. We lived far away from this city, both in bad home situations. We left as soon as we were old enough, and came to Zootopia together. We struggled for several years, but Jenny managed to go to medical school while I attended the police academy and got a job as a rookie officer."

"Jenny…?"

"I used to call her by that name. She was my own little pet," the Chief said as he struggled to laugh about it.

"Were you married?"

"No," he said in a hushed voice.

"Almost, but no."

Nick felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at the Chief's face and saw how sad he really was. However, he couldn't stop there.

"What happened?"

"Well, Jagna had always been reluctant to marry, thanks to the example of her parents…"

"No, sir. I mean what forced you two apart? Why aren't you with her anymore," he interrupted.

Chief Bogo shot him a hard look, but could only glare for a short moment, for the fear he might give away too much emotion.

"Only a quite insidious chain of horrible events could destroy what we had."

Nick felt his heart ache for the Chief, who could no longer look at the fox.

"I had been an active rookie. I made enemies. My adversaries took things personal."

"What did you do to make so many enemies?"

"A black market smuggling bust, within our own department. The mayor at the time had strong ties to the most prominent crime gang in the city. When he found favorable officers he knew he could manipulate, he sent them on smuggling jobs and covered them up as contraband investigations. He made it look like he was trying to stop the exact crime he was committing. Many officers, mostly seniors became heavily tied up in the market game, and eventually lost all sense of legal duty. A team of other investigators and I made the bust. A lot of mammals were fired and sent to prison, including the mayor."

"So why did they just target you?"

He gave Nick a grim look and said "They didn't. All of the other officers involved in the bust were targeted. They all either fled out of the city with their families…"

The Chief choked a little on his words.

Nick gently pressed on.

"Sir…?"

"…or they were killed. Sometimes their families as well."

Nick felt his heart break, yet it was beating faster than he'd ever felt it. He couldn't shake the idea of his fellow officers, his new friends whom he cared dearly for, leaving the city in fear, or dying horrible deaths along with their loved ones. He had never wanted to break down in front of the chief before. All he could do to stop himself from losing all dignity in front of his boss was to hold his breath.

Bogo noticed the fox turning purple, and he rolled his eyes and gave him a heavy pat on the back, which knocked him back into his senses.

"Careful there, Wilde. My doctor tells me it ain't healthy to go without oxygen."

Nick coughed a bit and said "Yeah. No kidding."

Chief Bogo couldn't help but smile as the rookie cop struggled to get his breath back.

The two were quiet for the rest of the way. They finally pulled up to a factory check in station, where a wolf was heavily wrapped in warm clothing, trying to shield himself from the brutal snow.

Bogo rolled down his window and yelled over the wind "ZPD. We have a permit to search the facilities."

The worker radioed in. After a moment, he told Bogo to go ahead and park in the employee section, and that the factory supervisor would be waiting for them by the East side entrance to the building. The electronic gate opened, and they pulled into the drive.

The snow was coming down harder now, which made it difficult for the two officers to make it to the door of the building without freezing their tails off. When they made it inside, they met the supervisor. He was a stoutly built skunk wearing a stained, white button down tucked into a pair of jeans with a leather belt. He held a clip board in his hands, and he gave the cops a fake smile.

"How can I help you, sirs?"

Bogo huffed "We need to investigate immediately. We have reason to suspect that there may be a link to the savage fumes and this factory."

The skunk's eyes widened.

"M-my factory?!"

"Not just this one. We've authorized the search of all automobile factories in the city."

The skunk frowned heavily and his breath quickened. The Chief noticed his distress, but was in no mood for patient chatter.

"Is there a problem," he huffed.

The skunk was shaking so hard that his cheap glasses were beginning to slide of his snout. He pushed with back onto his face and managed to stammer "Of course not. P-please follow me."

The officers requested that they immediately be shown the assembly line, where the vehicles were put together. As the two walked passed heavy machinery and advanced technology, Wilde noticed that the factory had most certainly been upgraded, and there were very few actual workers. He couldn't help but wonder if all those mammals had lost their jobs.

Bogo noticed that the very few workers that were there, would only steal glances at them. They all seemed to be quite disturbed about the presence of officers. However, something else about the mammals concerned him more. They all had the outward appearance of furry husks. Every single one of them seemed heavily malnourished or sick. There dirty uniforms hung loosely on their bodies, and their faces were sunken and tired looking.

The Chief was distracted by the state of the workers that he hardly noticed the nervous stammering of the skunk. He mumbled nonsense and redundant facts about the facilities, and gave halfhearted assurances that nothing out of the ordinary would be found. However, the officers knew better, and could sense that something was very wrong here.

Bogo grew tired of staring around aimlessly and asked to inspect each vehicle currently in assembly.

The skunk's eyed grew wide and he said "I'm afraid that's out of the question. For obvious safety reasons, we would have to halt production all together, which takes time in itself because all vehicles would have to leave the line, which can't be done until each has completed assembly. Then the entire shop would have to be cleared of all vehicles, which would be moved to another location for inspection. It simply can't happen in a moment's time."

Nick crossed his arms and said "For 'obvious safety reasons' every vehicle assembly facility is required to utilize a proper emergency decommissioning system, which will immediately stop a construction in its tracks, so that sudden accidents and emergencies such as worker injures and fires can be immediately dealt with."

Bogo smiled as the skunk stammered "B-but I…"

"In other words, please flip the off switch," Wilde said with a smirk.

He finally obeyed, and the officers were able to inspect the factory.

For hours, Wilde and Bogo searched through car after car, whether they had finished assembly or not. They paid the closest attention to the engine. Bogo would hold a flash light while Nick used his smaller paws and head to get a closer look at the bigger engines. Even with all that effort, they found nothing more than one faulty transmission.

With disappointment, the chief ended the search and proceeded to ask the skunk a few more questions. Meanwhile, officer Wilde had noticed a large Chevy at the end of one assembly line. He had checked its engine and interior early, but had been focused on the task at hand, and had not had the mind to stop and admire the large work of engineering.

As he approached it, his eyes were drown to the gleam of its fresh, red coat. Even the underside of the vehicle towered above his head by at least a foot or so. He circled it, and imagined what large mammal would drive such a monster. He saw the exhaust pipe, and thought that it must be as big as a sewer pipe.

For his own amusement, he climbed up, using the rim of the tire for a foot hold, and peered inside the large metal pipe. He realized that he could probably fit his entire body in the dark space, and confirmed his theory by crawling his way in. He chuckled, and his voice lightly echoed in the pipe.

"Hey look, guys. I'm road kill! Ha ha ha!"

Bogo huffed from several yards away "Wilde, grow up and get out of that pipe."

Being the stubborn fox he was, he ignored the Chief's order and said "I bet I could crawl right into the engine through here."

He pulled out his flash light to see how far he could fit himself. The light came on, and it hit something further down the pipe that created a glare and half blinded the fox. He put his paw over the light to decrease its intensity.

Nick squinted his eyes to try and see what had caused the light to reflect, and he saw something made of metal further down the pipe. It was small compared to the dark tube, but was big enough to fill both of the fox's paws. As he attempted to get a closer look at the strange object, he noticed a light purple, almost white dust was coated around the pipe closer to the object. Then the smell hit him. A sweet, yet musty smell, kind of like old cough syrup filled his nostrils. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he panicked and struggled backwards out of the pipe.

"Chief!"

"Give me a break, Wilde, and quit acting a fool!"

Nick fell out of the pipe and onto the hard floor. The Chief noticed his urgency.

"Wilde…?"

Nick shouted "The exhaust pipes! We need to check the exhaust pipes! There's something in them!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Bogo noticed the skunk creeping towards the emergency exit.

"Don't you dare take another step!"

The skunk froze in terror at the Chief's angry voice.

He yelled at the few workers "No one moves a muscle, or you all will be arrested!"

Then, as Wilde searched and found more of the strange objects, Bogo noticed that each of the workers was wearing a mask over their nose and mouth. He turned to see that the skunk had his arm over his snout. Bogo felt his stomach lurch.

"Wilde! Cover your nose and mouth, now! Forget about the inspection! We need backup!"

With their faces covered, the officers escorted everyone out of the factory and went out into the cold, where they called in and waited for back up officers and a team of biohazard specialists to arrive.

When help arrived, they learned that others had already been dispatched to a factory in the Rainforest District, where Officer Hopps and Jagna Reed had also discovered the strange devices, hidden within the exhaust pipes of the vehicles.

At learning about this, Bogo ordered that all automobile factories in the city be evacuated and put on clock down before being inspected by other biohazard teams. Before he could see for himself that these orders were carried out, a couple of biohazard swat members approached him, and said that him and anyone else that had been in the factory were to be placed in quarantine until further notice.

He had no power or right to protest, as the workers, Officer Wilde and himself were placed into separate vehicles to be toted to some hospital.


	6. Zootopia FicCh6Pt1 Behind Bars & Plastic

Bogo could only lay in his hospital bed and stare at the ceiling for entertainment. The silence of the space around him would drive him mad if the ringing in his ears didn't. He was surrounded on all sides by plastic. The walls beyond were starch white. There was no clock or window, so he never knew what time of day it was. It felt as if it had been well over a week, but surely they wouldn't keep him in quarantine that long.

For the first half of his time in that room, Bogo had been restrained to his bed. They never let him loose. Not even to eat, shower or use the bathroom. Certain humiliating arrangements had been made in order to illuminate such issues. Nurses would only visit him on such occasions that would require their unwanted assistance. Each time, they would appear in the typical quarantine suit. Many of them tried their best to sound sweet and cheerful, but the Chief could hear the apprehension in their shaking voices. He couldn't help but roll his eyes from time to time. It was obvious as to why they would be anxious.

Finally, they let him out of his restraints via remote. When Bogo sat up for that first time in days, his back ached and groaned at the weight of his tired body. His hospital gown didn't cover much, as a result he felt much to exposed to be doing any real stretching. Despite having been in that bed for so long, he was so bored that he could only try to sleep. Such a task couldn't be achieved do to his racing mind.

The Chief wondered who would be looking into the strange devices that they had found in those vehicles. Surely the rest of the factories had been cleaned out and shut off.

Jagna could be in some legal trouble. Despite all that had happened, Bogo knew that she had committed some serious crimes, which included self-endangerment and illegal medical practicing. Of course, he could be in hot water too. After all, he had kept her secret and hadn't taken legal action. Such a thing should have been his duty.

It occurred to him that Hoppe and Wilde would be in the same boat as him. He mentally kicked himself for being so rash and irresponsible.

However, if they managed to solve this case, perhaps these things would blow over. Despite a few small adverse effects, Jagna's cure seemed to work.

Bogo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of multiple mammals entering the room. The nurses quickly began taking down the quarantine plastic. They were no longer in their bulky suits.

The Chief smiled as Officer Wilde entered the room with a large set of clothes. He threw the bundle to his commanding officer.

"Get dressed, Chief. We're busting you out of here."

Bogo noticed something off about Nick. His attempt at humor wasn't as theatrical as usual. It was more halfhearted and bland, as if someone were handing the fox his lines.

"Where's Hopps?"

"Getting dressed as we speak."

"What about Ja... Ms. Reed?"

The fox swallowed hard and said "She's been arrested."

The Chief didn't have much of a reaction. He had known that such a thing was likely to happen. Now it was just a matter of figuring out how to make things right. He noticed Nick staring at him as he thought. He tried his best to sound jovial.

"You're rather quiet, Wilde. It's rather creepy coming from you."

"You don't understand, sir."

The Chief raised an eyebrow as a frown formed on his face.

"Jagna was not arrested for illegally practicing medicine. She was arrested for murder."

A while later, Chief Bogo arrived at the station along with Hopps and Wilde. Of course, the press were waiting for them. Dozens of mammals shoved microphones in their faces and stoned them with questions. His two subordinate officers struggled to push through the crowd, while Bogo easily forced his way through, as he drowned out their voices.

When they were finally able to enter the building, Mayor Lionheart was waiting for them by the front desk. He quickly rushed over to Bogo.

"We have a lot to discuss. Is there any place we can speak that's quiet?"

Bogo didn't bother addressing the mayor directly.

"Hoops. Wilde. My office."

The mayor stopped him.

"No, Chief Bogo. Just you and I."

The Chief that out an agitated sigh and obeyed the mayor's order. He silently led the lion to his office, where he allowed him to sit behind the desk.

Bogo pulled up another chair and slumped down into it. He rubbed his eyes and groaned with mental exhaustion. There was still a lot to do.

"Alright, Lionheart. If you'd be so kind as to fill me in on what I missed while I was wrapped in plastic..."

"You aren't one for small talk are you, Bogo," he interrupted.

"Given the situation, I believe that the useless chatter can wait. Do we know where those devices are coming from?"

"Every automobile factory was extensively searched. Each building had some sort of bunker beneath the ground. That's where we found thousands of these things in mass production."

The Chief listened intently.

"The problem is that none of the factory employees were directly involved in building them. Due to the fact that we don't know who is actually making them, we are unable to make any arrests that will actually halt their production."

"These factory workers and supervisors are obviously not the brains of the operation. They must be working under some larger force, which means their personal motives must be financial gain. Have any employees been questioned as to who they're connected to?"

The mayor frowned and said "We've interrogated every single one of them. No one has been willing to talk."

"Perhaps their afraid. They may be working under one of the city's major crime lords. The silence of our witnesses by be the result of some sort of terror tactic."

"Scare them into submission..."

Bogo cut him off "So that they'll keep their mouths shut. When Wilde and I were inspecting the factory in tundra town, many of the workers showed signed of nervousness, anxiety, even fatigue and malnourishment."

The Mayor was silent, but Bogo continued.

"We won't know for sure until look further into it. Every suspect should be questioned regarding..."

"Chief Bogo," Lionheart interrupted.

The Chief ignored him and said

"Considering fear has already set in, it may be difficult..."

"Chief Bogo!"

Bogo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He hasn't heard the mayor raise his voice in person.

"Don't stress yourself over interrogations. I don't want you working on this case."

It took him a moment to process what Lionheart had just said. Surely he hadn't meant it. Perhaps the mayor had one to many sugars in his coffee. However, the lion's face remained stern and purposeful. Bogo felt the steam beginning to rise to his head.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't want you working on this case, Bogo. You're a person of interest to Jagna Reed. I'm not willing to risk your judgement."

"What does Jagna even have to do will all this?! I heard she was arrested for murder of all things! Is that true?!"

"I'll tell you everything I know, but first you've got to calm down."

The Chief let out a huffy sigh and pretended to relax in his chair. Despite being able to see through his act, the mayor let it slide and began his explanation.

"Before we were able to lock her down for quarantine, Reed confessed that she had practicing without a medical license. She told us about her suspected cure and we went in search for it. We found everything we needed and have started trials for the serum, but she was hiding something."

The mayor leaned forward in his seat and continued.

"Just before the search party was about to wrap it up, a couple of rookies started wondering around that old hospital. They got lost and somehow came across a biohazard room with an oddly fresh lock. They opened it up..."

Lionheart hesitated.

"And..." Bogo urged.

"... and they found the body of fifty six year old, Martin Fuller."

He pulled out a photograph from his coat pocket and handed it to the Chief.

Bogo looked at it and saw a male coyote in a lab coat.

"The autopsy showed that the cause of death was by blunt force trauma to the head. We also tested his blood for traces of any serums. All tests pointed to the victim going savage. We think he might have been some sort of test subject."

The mayor then handed him a file, which contained all the gruesome details of the case.

"Has Ms. Reed confessed to this," Bogo asked as he looked through the file.

"She hasn't spoken sense we first brought it up."

"Then let me talk to her," he insisted.

The mayor responded "I can't do that, but I can ask who you think would be able to crack her."

With that, the answer became clear. The Chief tossed the file onto his desk and said "Get Hopps and Wilde."


End file.
